The present invention is directed to a corner connector for joining linear frame members at right angles to each other. More particularly, invention is directed to a right angle corner connector for linking frame members of considerable widths such as a frame member in which is mounted air flow control louvers.
It is well known to form a rectangular frame comprised of four linear frame components the terminal edges of the frame components being linked by right angle connectors. For instance, picture frames are frequently formed by providing frame components having their end margins mitered at 45xc2x0 angles. The end portions may include apertures extending linearly of the components. Adjacent frame components are fixed in position relative to each other by a right angle piece having legs extending into the apertures of the respective components. An example of such a structure in an industrial application, namely as a means for connecting the opposed ends of rectangular duct sections, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,376.
In many applications, the right angle connectors are maintained in position by a fictional interfit between the legs of the connector and complemental bores formed in the connected channels. Where the channels are narrow, it is feasible to utilize a connector component having simple leg configurations in section, i.e. the legs may be circular in section and fit into circular bores formed at the ends of the channels. With the example given, there is little likelihood of distorting the connector as it is forced into frictional engaged position within the apertures of the frame forming components, since the connection may comprise a solid rod etc.
A different problem exists where the frame components to be connected are of substantial widths or depths.
In structures of the noted sort (wide frame members) it is desirable that the corner connectors extend substantially the entire width of the connected components. For example, in connecting two wide frame members it is undesirable to employ a right angle connector which engages only a central portion of the respective frame components since the assembled frame would then be susceptible to twisting under applied stresses.
In providing a connector for wide linear frame components unique problems are presented. It is highly desirable that the connector be firmly received in the frame components so that the components cannot become separated. However, when the connector component is seated under the high compressive forces required to provide stability to the frame, such forces may result in a bowing or outward deflection of the connector.
There is accordingly a need for a right angle connector component which may be seated within the channels of abutting frame members and subjected to substantial compressive forces to assure interlocking of the frames while at the same time being resistant to bowing or deflection. In particular, there is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,919 assigned to the Assignee of the instant application a rectangular frame assembly having louvers controlled by elements shiftable linearly of the frame. In the event that the connector component should become bowed, an interference may exist between the distorted connector and the moving components.
The present invention may be summarized as directed to a bow resistant right angle connector for forming a rectangular frame the terminal ends of frame components being linked by four of the connectors. The connectors are provided with finger components separated from the mass of the component legs by slots. The connector includes a transversely directed boss deflected outwardly from the plane of the legs of the connector the boss being in registry with the slots. Such a structure enables the connector to be driven into complemental receiver channels of the frame under substantial force, the connector being resistant to bowing by the conjoint action of the boss and fingers. Optionally the legs of the connector may include a lead edge which extends inwardly away from the plane of the major portion of the connector whereby an additional stabilizing influence between the connector and the frame component is provided.